


【承承R】深渊之下（前+后）

by Ashes956



Category: JoJo - Fandom, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Kujo Jotaro - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes956/pseuds/Ashes956
Kudos: 5





	【承承R】深渊之下（前+后）

那是一个容器，准确的说是个布满藤壶与海垢的容器，承太郎在拆开这份没有署名的礼物时，甚至心里有一丝窃喜，这个年纪他对海洋还有着一定的向往。那个形状诡异的容器上手时，重量轻的吓人，他有些疑惑得左右摆弄着这个容器，直到他看见物件底部的左侧，贴着的那张几乎被海水泡烂又晾干的标签，依稀能从上面的字迹分辨出署名：空条…承太郎……

不是一模一样，承太郎无比的确信，那字迹就是出自他的手笔，令人惊异的是，别说在上面落款，他甚至未曾接触或见过这个容器。承太郎疑惑的去触碰那个字迹，但没有任何事情发生，字迹还是安安静静附着在标签上，他甚至试图让白金之星辨别那容器上的纹路，试图在藤壶与海垢间找寻蛛丝马迹。

“很 奇 怪 ，不 是 吗？”熟悉的音调用一种诡异的.一字一顿的方式询问着。

“嗯，确实……”陡然间承太郎浑身汗毛耸立，他的余光瞥见了细密的折射着金属华彩的鳞片，迅速得与声音的源头拉出一个身位，他看见了那张令他毛骨悚然的面庞，与自己的所拥有的的一模一样，只是岁月在上面磨砺后留下辙痕，兴许是沧桑，让他看起来又那么不相同。

相比那张与自己一模一样的脸庞，更令人畏惧的是，在那英俊的脸庞周围附着不知是何种生物的鳞片，在光源的涌动下折射出妖异迷离的光，像是金属又像是冷色虹彩，妖冶的紫色与蓝色交织在一块，为原本刚毅的面庞增添了几分无以名状。感受到了目光的注视，他的睫毛颤了颤，露出剪影下那对海绿色的竖瞳来，他的面庞如雕像般圣洁，被一条不规则的伤疤由上而下贯穿，像是圣子堕落.圣母解剖，而面庞点缀却是妖冶迷离，绮丽的不像人间应有的生物。

但不论他是否存在与人间，承太郎依旧唤出了白金之星，挥拳的瞬间他感到一股难以言喻的窒息感在胸前弥漫，动作似乎在出拳的瞬间就被看穿。巨大的冲击使承太郎从墙面滑落在地上，他看见了另一个白金之星，古神向着他的位置不断靠近，一个脚步落下后他的身后就生数条出颜色同鳞片相仿的触手，那些触手丛生的地方空间被撕扯出间隙，撕裂的缝隙里流出一种粘稠胶状的红黑混合液。

“你究竟是什么怪物？”承太郎用内侧的袖口抹了一把嘴角的血污，不可置信的责问。

“我 们 一 样，不 是 吗？” 古神平静得陈述着事实，他们的命运本就被紧紧得交织编排在同一个位面。“我和你一样？” 承太郎暂且将他的陈述当做的挑衅，他依靠着墙壁支起身子，脑海里飞速运转着应战的方法。

“ 是 我 们，故 事 太 长，我 已 经 没 有 耐 心 了。 ”依旧是那种古怪的腔调，他回想起坠落深海后叫扭曲空间中的见闻，那种无以名状的令人作呕的堕落，亦或者是升华，他不愿提及。见承太郎翠色的眼眸里涌起了困惑，莫名的有几分可爱，引发古神强烈的破坏欲，兴许是大脑中尚存的某种保护机制，为了防止单一情绪过分强烈时的失控，所产生的平衡。

那是种古怪的情欲叛变，当保护与引导的欲望过于强烈时，破坏欲便会更加汹涌冲破桎梏。他将时空凝固在一个奇妙的节点，拉进了那一个身位的距离，将鼻尖无限得贴近承太郎的鼻尖，他抬起承太郎的下巴，在惊愕眼神中，看见了“自己”，这种奇妙的映射令配合着承太郎温热的呼吸，令他的鼻尖微微发酸。

两片几乎一致的嘴唇重叠在一块，在两人颅腔内引起截然不同的链式反应，两人的舌不断推搡着，古神放肆得去吮承太郎的舌尖，异变分叉的舌描绘着他口腔内的黏膜与软肉，顺着舌尖边缘敏感的区域一路延伸，将舌尖送入他的喉头，拇指轻碾他的唇瓣。那是一个深入食道的热吻，承太郎未曾有过这样的体验，如此疏离又如此的热烈，那个吻像是刽子手将他按在砧板上，那分叉的舌像是要将他的五脏六腑爱抚一遍后在掏空。

几根触手不知何时支撑住他的躯体，将他抬升至一个可以俯视古神的微妙高度，承太郎低声喘息着，还未从方才的情境内脱出，古神抬手轻轻摘下了他的帽子。

不经意的还带着高温的嘴唇触碰到古神冰凉的触手，承太郎顿时感觉口腔被迅速的扩张，那触腕居然径直的伸进了他的口腔内，并且在不断地深入，他隐约感到触手再次爬上了他的喉头，才经历了一个怪异的深吻，他的生理无法抗拒，但理智上依旧保持着厌恶，他正抗拒的将触手挤出体外。

贪欲，是一种会蔓延的情绪。很快，承太郎感觉有两根触腕钻进了歪衣的袖口伸进了背心，然后是下身裤腿轻易地被巨大的触手撑破触手撕扯着破裂的长裤。灵活的触手撕碎了长裤，承太郎下身只剩下一条贴身的四角裤，触手顺着他滚烫肌肤戏谑般缓慢的爬行，上面的吸盘轻轻的吸附着他的健壮大腿爬行发出许多“啵唧”似黏滑声响。恐惧与屈辱在他胸腔里弥漫，但口腔被触手侵犯占满的喉咙只剩下细小的缝隙，只容他发出微小的呻吟。

“呃……嗯……”

承太郎喉头一阵发紧，触手不断地蠕动使他充满呕吐的欲望，一根触手将承太郎举起，为的是更加方便古神欣赏他的肉体，古神那张与承太郎极为相似的面庞，正被年轻的承太郎怒视着，他始终不愿相信这个被称作“神”的怪物，就是若干年后的自己。一根触手爬上了承太郎锻炼得当的胸膛上，然后再他健硕饱满胸膛的沟壑间模仿性交般的滑动，古神低笑一声，两根触手恶趣味得将他饱满的乳肉拢在一块，夹着那根触手上下律动，敏感的乳头胸膛异样的触感被刺激得凸起来。

果然坏心的触手悄悄地爬上了敏感的乳尖，吸盘吸附着那一抹凸起挤弄着.前后拉扯着，另一边隔着背心的地方也被古神肆意玩弄起来，隔着被粘液与汗水映透的若隐若现的布料，触手轻轻将其向上推弄着忽然拉下来或又吸盘吮吸刺激着，承太郎腹腔里那团绒毛像是要炸开似的。情色的味道像某种香料在空气中蔓延着，年长者的嘲弄与凝视，无时不刻刺激着承太郎紧绷到脆弱的神经。

因胸口遭到袭击而肌肉剧烈抽动，这种陌生的快感使他无比的慌乱。古神似乎是满意玩物的反应，又像是想要更加深入的确定似的，激烈的挑逗起承太郎胸前的凸起，两边敏感的凸起被吸盘吮吸着向外拉扯，一边乳头被吸盘整个包裹着吮吸，另一边隔着布料略微粗糙的触感被吸盘磨厮着。承太郎被填满的喉咙里发出细微的呻吟，他僵硬的肉体逃避着不断向后翻仰，但这并不能逃离古神的猥亵，反而为侵犯带来了更多的施展空间。

下身蠢蠢欲动触手钻进了他的短裤，滑腻冰凉的触手顺着臀缝卷住了他僵硬紧绷的臀肉，用一种淫靡的方式交互滑动着。触手大力挤压揉弄着承太郎年轻紧实的臀肉，另一根触手发现了脆弱的尾椎骨并上下其手按压揉捏着，承太郎的下腹部生出一种异样的电流感，像是被许多绒毛刺激着又像是细微的电流略过，他仰起头四肢不断拉扯着触腕，极力得抗拒着。忽然的触手向着两侧收紧，轻易地掰开了饱满的臀搬露出里面从未见过光的私密部位，即使是隔着短裤承太郎也感到了前所未有的羞耻。他的舌头不断地试图将口中的触手顶出喉咙里发出恐惧的悲鸣：

“唔……呃嗯……嗯……”

古神感到玩物的呼吸变得急促起来，他将玩物拉致身前。胸前一边的触手让出了位置，本以为胸口的敏感可以的暂时得到歇息，谁知古神抬起手隔着衣物捏住了承太郎的乳头揉捻着，身子试图后退却撞上后背的触腕，古神强迫承太郎直视着他的脸庞，戏谑得笑着，未被鳞片覆盖的眼尾细微浮现细微的纹路，玩味的有一下没一下的玩弄着承太郎胸前敏感的乳头。

当然下身的触手也没闲着，一只触手揉捻着尾椎另一只径直的爬向后穴与囊袋之间的空位，再三确定没有他物以后，又爬回紧缩的后穴，下次也许他可以给这个不知天高地厚的傻孩子，制造一点甜头。在布料外前面的阴茎也被若有若无的触摸着，可悲的，激烈反抗的承太郎居然因为身体上的刺激早就硬了起来，前端分泌的清液打湿了布料的一小片。在古神同样翠色眼眸的注视下，承太郎狂暴的试图弓起腰隐藏自己的反应，但身体被触手束缚着无法动弹，这一举动像是将空气中的色情因子引爆了一样，瞬间的两人呼吸间都能闻到温暖的情欲的气味。

古神撤出了承太郎口中抽插的触手，湿润的触手向身下探去，他生理性得夹紧了双腿。承太郎见过某些影视作品或书籍上的呈现手法，他很清楚接下来会发生什么，他嘶吼着.呻吟着.悲鸣着：

“不！！你……不能！！”

“你 明 白 的 ，我 可 以 做 任 何 事 ”

古神用一种古怪平缓一字一顿的语调陈述着这个残忍的事实。言语间已经变得温热湿软的触手退下了承太郎的短裤，缓慢的残忍的在后穴描绘着他紧密的纹路，一根细小的触手攀上了承太郎的阴茎一收一放的玩弄着这个淫秽的器官。但古神很快就失去了耐心，两边的触手开始深入，承太郎被拉开双腿架空着，他恐惧的抓紧了束缚着自己手臂的触手，他已经无法抑制喉头淤积的恐慌，他悲鸣着：

“不！！……除了这个做什么都行……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

两根触手开始向前缓慢而坚定的推进，承太郎的肉体因这一举动向后弓到了极限，这倒给了触手更加多的侵犯机会，后穴的触手就这温热的唾液长驱直入，并沿途分泌着轻微浑浊的粘液，而阴茎前端的触手行进困难。两个排泄的地方实在太小，需要一些时间的扩张才能容纳他的生殖器，他放弃了手头的动作将承太郎拉到身前掀开破碎的长袍，露出跨间巨大犹如儿臂粗细半蛰伏着的黑紫色阴茎。

古神以一种奇怪的语调命令着承太郎，那是一种来自上位者支配的恐惧，承太郎的理智在虚空中遭到侵蚀，他无法反抗支配者的位临，颤抖着双手捧着古神巨大的阴茎。浓厚的咸腥的雄性气息扑面而来，阴茎的顶端有婴儿的拳头大小，顶端那物体下宽上窄形成一个头部非常圆钝的水滴形。他低下头伸出舌头触到了那异形的顶端，奇异微凉的触感在舌尖蔓延，舌面轻轻扫过敏感的顶端引的古神发出细微的轻哼。

承太郎自亵过不止一次，他很清楚什么地方能让男人感到舒适。他气息紊乱的低头含住了古神的顶端，舌尖不断的以划圈的形式舔弄吮吸，巨大的阴茎很快就坚挺膨胀起来，承太郎必须要张大嘴才能避免牙齿触碰到古神的茎身，浓厚的雄性气息占满了他的鼻腔和口腔。

他双手一上一下的搭在黑紫色的阴茎上，像抚慰自己那般上下套弄着，嘴巴张的大大的唾液于古神分泌的前列腺液从缝隙里流出来，顺着脖子滴留到了被玩弄的胸膛上，一瞬间承太郎感觉自己像个淫荡的娼妇，但事实令确实如此。

“呜……嗯……哈…”

滑腻的触手在两个紧致通道内不断缓慢深入，他像是无法控制自己那般从被塞到满当当的口中泄露出甜腻的呻吟。承太郎脑中尚存的理智与孤傲，正极力拒绝着古神的侵犯，但肉体要比大脑更加容易陷入沉沦。  
随着触手的深入承太郎的肠道与尿道酸胀感越发的明显，本来只是细小的触腕深入后却在逐渐加粗伴随着抽插，寂静的空间淫靡黏滑的水声格外的清晰。小腹里堆积的那种毛绒绒的刺激感开始越发的清晰，承太郎享受并抗拒着，这样的结果并非是他想要的。

后穴的触手似乎感觉到了他的分神，一个深入攻破了最后一道防线顶进了深处，吸盘伴随着缓慢的抽出“啵唧啵唧”的吸附着敏感的内壁。

“啊啊啊啊啊混球…不！不能再进！”

承太郎惊叫着吐出了嘴里服侍的阴茎，触腕明确表达了主人的不满开始变得粗暴起来。本来只是在尿道口浅浅戳刺的触手一下钻进紧绷尿道的深处，后穴的触手把他的臀瓣掰的更开，带着大开大合的趋势抽送起来，连乳头都不止是被吮吸玩弄，那该死的触手竟开始往乳孔里钻并向内分泌注射着某种液体。

古神一只手捏开承太郎的耳后的牙关，巨大的阴茎径直的插进食道，浑圆饱满的睾丸拍打着他的下巴，承太郎被迫把舌头伸出口腔外，才能在口中腾出更多的空间容纳那根巨大的阴茎。

原本紧致的肉穴被蠕动的触手插的啾啾作响，粘液顺着会阴与大腿根流的地面一片湿润，被顶弄到体内深入的某一处时承太郎抖的和筛糠似的，触手顶着那个地方深入浅出，配合着乳孔和尿道的抽送，承太郎像是浑身通电了一样不停的颤抖激烈的扭动腰肢。

嘶吼被卡在喉头的承太郎，只能不断的收紧喉头，剧烈的抽插下，他下腹的那团绒毛般的刺激感，几乎要穿膛而出。阴茎准备喷薄而出的精液被触手堵在中间，后穴里的触手还在卖力的抽插着，他里最后一丝的理智终于断裂，思绪中一片空白。古神似乎是可怜那个脆弱的自己将阴茎从他的嘴里抽出，连带着乳孔后穴的触手也一并撤出，只有尿道维持着插入的状态。古神怜悯的将几乎要失去意识的少年靠在自己身上，恶意轻声询问着：

“要 为 我 产 卵 吗 ”

间堵在中间的精液被触手压回了阴囊，古神的大手在他被欲望积压到发胀的小腹上不断的揉按，修长的指节在就着汗液拂过他小腹上每一块肌肉，描摹着每一寸将近爆发的肌理。

“不啊啊啊啊啊啊啊…不.不…求您…唔，哈啊”

坏心眼的年长者终于打算放过可怜的承太郎，他撤出了堵在尿道口的触手，浓稠白色的液体从阴茎顶端喷射出来，轨迹形成一个缥缈的抛物线。触手贪婪的吸收着这些美味体液，承太郎脑子里一片空白浑身肌肉松弛着。他被触手提起，古神挺立的阴茎又准又狠的插进毫无防备的肉穴。触手快速的上下运动，古神巨大的阴茎在短短的时间里进出了好几个来回，每次都顶进了从未被深入过的地方。

“唔？！咦，啊啊啊，嗯啊啊啊啊！！！”

高潮的余律才刚刚开始承太郎又被巨大的阴茎顶上了另一波持续性的高潮，粗壮的阴茎插入抽出时毫不怜惜的带出了一些嫩红色淫靡的软肉。古神双手握着精壮的腰肢一按到底，承太郎前端的孔洞里持续不断的流出精液，每抽插一次就会有一些白浊色液体流出，奈承太郎布在被困在这种不间断的高潮中，宛如身陷地狱，无法脱身。

就像下着绵绵细雨的汗水汇聚成清浅的涓流，轻快的顺着健壮背脊组建成的山谷流进隐蔽的沟壑。连着幽深上下耸动的是一根巨大怒涨.血管蓬发的巨大黑紫色阴茎，承太郎有些失神仰着头合不拢的唇瓣漏出了隐忍许久的呻吟。

即使只能发出几个单调的音节伴随着古神粗重的呼吸声，在这空旷的虚空中与色情因子融汇成一段美妙的乐章，身体随着古神高大强壮的身体上下摆动。古神的欲望在交合之间也沾染上了炙热的温度，他已经很久没有触碰过温热鲜活的生物，古神低笑了一声，他把头垂下靠在少年健壮的肩膀上，贪婪的吮吸着肌肤上剥离的汗珠。

不够，渴望汲取更多，贪婪的本质在古神身上毫无保留的体现。承太郎在半清醒半恍惚间感觉自己被翻了个儿，年长者让他跨坐在自己怀里，肠道的嫩肉因剧烈的位移皱成一团，那紧致的压迫感把将年长者撩拨得地哼一声。

承太郎因为下身的疼痛回过神来，发现自己正恬不知耻的抓着年长者胸前的长袍，他努力的蜷缩起身体让自己看起来没那么显眼，可这一愚蠢的举动恰恰引起了年长者的注意。抽插的动作再次开始甚至比刚才来的更加的强烈，大开大合的抽插在穴口打出了许多细密的泡沫，混合着血液像搅打好的草莓奶油那般，有一些被再次带进肉穴里有一些被巨大的阴茎挤压出来。宛如暗流涌动的水面被落入一块陨石，爆发出疯狂的惊人的涟漪。

异形的顶端好几次狠狠地擦过深处敏感的地方，承太郎咬紧了嘴唇都没能把那些令人羞耻的呻吟声关在他性感的破裂的嘴唇里。随后古神扶起他的身体调整好位置抱起，再按下狠狠地顶上那个敏感的地方，承太郎的臀瓣被古神操弄的啪啪作响。

再被恶意的顶弄揉捻了好几次后承太郎细微的呻吟甚至带上了哭腔，肉穴随着节奏张息的越来越频繁，在阴茎一个大力却精准的撞击下再次达到了高潮，这次承太郎是哭着射出来的。高潮后的肉穴不断的收缩，令年长者被沉醉在紧致的深渊中，终于在他体内缴了械。，他正面拥抱着承太郎，舌尖勾卷着耳垂上两个耳钉，伴随着喘息与呻吟在寂静的空间中婆娑回响。

精液汹涌的喷射在承太郎的体内，古神射精的量异于常人，再加上射精时重重的顶着承太郎肉穴的伸出，承太郎又一次被推向了高潮，像一只被割断气管的小兽绝望张大了稚嫩的嘴努力的把氧气压进萎缩的肺泡里。

这次射出来只有稀少的清液以及身体失控断断续续流出淡黄色尿液，很快承太郎绝望的感到下身肠道里的强烈被填满的惊骇的饱腹感，撕裂青红交加的眼眶里蓄满了耻辱的水珠，陌生与恐惧交织在胸膛，直到他再没有任何反抗的能力，他逃避现实般的依偎在年长者身上瞌起了眼。

年长者非常满意舒服的发出感叹，想要为他下身增添一些“额外惊喜”，但他看见跨坐的长袍上少年，顺着四肢背脊伤口混着汗液流淌的血液以及带着淡淡腥气的尿液，连触手轻轻划过伤口都会使这个昏睡中的少年颤栗。

兴许是怜悯，他低头亲吻承太郎那与自己一模一样的唇瓣，用他的鼻尖磨厮自己面庞上那条骇人的伤痕，“惊喜”就留到下次吧。

留到，“他们”一起到来的时候。


End file.
